I love you, Elena
by MissLaugh
Summary: Fan-fic que se passa após o oitavo episódio da segunda temporada da série. 2x08 - Rose. Na visão de Damon.


Uma pequena fan-fic.

Eu só precisava escrever. Após assistir ao episódio 8, Rose, da segunda temporada da série, eu só precisava escrever. Aqui se passa o que eu imagino que Damon tenha sentido, no final desse episódio.

Não acho que tenha ficado divina essa fan-fic, pois isso é impossível. É impossível descrever o que Damon sentiu ao certo nesse momento. É impossível descrever aquela maldita lágrima que rolou pelos olhos dele.

E lembrando que também não tenho poder algum sobre a série ou sobre eles, pois se eu tivesse, ele jamais teria derramado uma lágrima, embora tenha sido a cena mais linda e emocionante que já vi na minha vida.

Espero que gostem. xoxo

Elena deixou a escova de dente na pia do banheiro, e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

"Pijama fofo." Damon disse, enquanto sorria minimamente, baixando o olhar nela.

"Estou cansada, Damon." Elena desviou o olhar, mas voltou a encará-lo. Damon não esperava outro tipo de recepção. Mas ficou surpreso por não ser o bom e velho 'O que está fazendo aqui, Damon?'.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela.

"Trouxe isso." Ele disse enquanto deixava o colar de Elena na altura dos olhos, sorrindo de novo.

"Achei que tivesse perdido." Elena analisou o colar.

Damon balançou a cabeça, de repente se sentindo estranho. Preocupado? Nervoso? Talvez.

"Obrigada." Elena levantou a mão para pegar o colar, mas Damon tirou do caminho, fitando a mão solta de Elena.

"Por favor, devolva." Damon notou o nervosismo na voz de Elena. Ele sabia no que ela estava pensando. A última vez em que ele estivera em seu quarto. Jeremy caído no chão...

Damon fitou os olhos de Elena enquanto falava. Ele não poderia olhar para qualquer outro lugar agora.

"Só preciso dizer uma coisa." Damon se aproximou de Elena. Ela deu um passo, somente um, involuntário para trás.

"Por que dizer segurando meu colar?" Ela apressou-se em dizer.

Damon estreitou os olhos. Ele também não sabia ao certo o porquê de estar fazendo isso. Ele só sabia que tinha que fazer.

"Por que o que vou dizer é..." Ele fitou-a novamente. "Provavelmente a coisa mais egoísta que já disse na vida."

Elena suspirou nervosa. "Damon, não faça isso."

"Só preciso dizer uma vez. Você precisa ouvir." Ele disse enquanto se aproximava mais dela, as mãos no ar.

Olhando nos olhos dela novamente, ele viu que era mais simples do que pensara. A verdade era simples. Por uma fração de segundo, ele se lembrou do dia em que a vira pela primeira vez. Na sua casa, ela ainda assustada com a aparência repentina dele. Nunca que ele iria imaginar que chegaria a este ponto por ela. Elena Gilbert.

Mas ele chegou. E agora ele precisava dizer. Colocar para fora o que estivera prendendo por tempo demais.

"Eu te amo, Elena." Ele não desviou o olhar do dela enquanto dizia as três palavras que agora lhe pareciam tão estranhas. Por tanto tempo sem falar isso. Ele precisava mostrar a ela que ele nunca havia sido tão sincero na vida como agora.

"É porque a amo que..." Ele sentiu uma ardência na boca do estomago que subiu até os olhos. Chorar. Não agora. Mais tarde talvez, quando estivesse sozinho. Mas agora não. Ele precisava terminar isso. "Não posso ser egoísta com você. Por que você não pode saber isso."

Ele ficou satisfeito por Elena ainda estar olhando nos olhos dele. Seria mais fácil assim. "Eu não a mereço." Ele inclinou a cabeça, de repente a vista parecendo embaçada. "Mas meu irmão merece."

Ele se aproximou e por um momento achou que ela fosse recuar. Mas ela ficou ali, parada. Observando o que ele faria. Ele colocou os lábios na testa dela, parando por um segundo e se afastando em seguida. Sentindo como se parte dele ficasse ali, com ela.

Meu deus. Deixá-la ia ser pior do que ele tinha imaginado. A dor que ele isolara e ignorara por anos estava consumindo-o agora. Os muros que ele construíra em volta de sua alma, ele percebeu que não poderia levantar novamente. Pois essa garota, essa pequena garota o fazia sentir algo que há anos ele se escondera, por medo.

Amor.

E por amor à ela, à Elena, ele ia deixá-la ir. Mas esse amor não tornava isso mais fácil. Pelo contrario... tornava tudo mais difícil. Essa dor de se afastar dela e deixá-la viver com seu irmão o estava torturando.

Ele afastou um fio de cabelo do rosto dela, enquanto acariciava seu rosto. "Deus, eu gostaria que não precisasse esquecer isso."

Ele secretamente implorou por forças. Forças para fazer o que ia fazer agora.

A compreensão inundou o rosto de Elena. Ele pareceu ver ali algo como súplica... para não fazê-la esquecer? Por que ela iria querer isso?

Ele respirou fundo. Se não fizesse agora ele nunca iria ter coragem de fazer.

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Elena, enquanto dizia as poucas palavras que bastavam para ela fazer o que ele queria. Esquecer. E isso o corroeu por dentro.

"Mas você precisa."

Ele deixou que seu olho se enchesse de lágrima, não importava mais. Seu orgulho não era mais importante que seu amor por essa menina. Ele sentiu a única lágrima pequena, traiçoeira, correr lentamente por seu rosto, queimando a pele por onde passava. E sentiu que parte de seu coração corria com ela.

Ele se permitiu ver Elena fechar os olhos. E estava consciente que quando ela abrisse os olhos, sua visita á ela estaria fora de sua mente. Para sempre.

Mas não estaria esquecido na memória de Damon. Ele secretamente desejou que ela tivesse tomado suco com verbena, tivesse colocado a erva na água do banho. Mas ele logo espalhou esses pensamentos. Eram tolos. Ele não farejou qualquer indício de verbena no corpo de Elena.

O fato de que Elena havia se esquecido do que Damon disse a ela era tão verdadeiro, quanto o fato de que Damon agora se conscientizava de algo.

Enquanto Elena caminhasse sobre a face da terra, ele estaria ao lado dela. Ele a protegeria com tudo que pudesse. Não sua vida, pois sua vida era pouco comparada ao que faria por ela.

E ele esta disposto a tudo por isso. Ele esta disposto a vê-la ignorá-lo todos os dias de sua vida. Ele esta disposto a vê-la, noite e dia, nos braços do seu irmão. Ele esta disposto a sofrer o quanto precisar por ela.

Pois é essa a única forma de mostrá-la secretamente, que a ama. Colocar Elena no lugar de sua própria vida. Colocar a felicidade dela por cima de sua própria tristeza. Por enquanto, é tudo o que ele pode dar á ela.

Enquanto ele caminhava de volta para casa, de volta para a realidade, uma pequena frase passou por sua mente. Essa frase tão simples, mas que Damon sabia que mudara sua vida. Uma frase que a partir de agora, poderia colocá-lo tanto no céu como no inferno. Mas ele realmente não se importava. Pois amava o fato dessa frase ter saído de sua boca, mesmo que para nada.

"_Eu te amo, Elena." _

Bom, é isso. Foi só para passar o tempo mesmo e por diversão, afinal depois de chorar litros eu não podia deixar essa cena sem nenhum comentário. Reviews são muuito bem vindas. Obrigada por lerem. xoxo


End file.
